


Wings of Fire 2: Electric Boogaloo Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, funny joke mate, gay overload, hah, imagine being straight?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some one shots for a Wings of Fire rp discord server I'm in. Prepare for shit to get weird, and gay. Really fucking gay.DISCLAIMER: Most of these characters don't belong to me ok? I didn't come up with half of these bitches.
Relationships: afuckton, canteventellyouhowmany
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Wings of Fire 2: Electric Boogaloo Oneshots

Hah, welcome to the beginning of the oneshots. It appears nothing has been written yet since this is the only chapter as of this time. Oh do not fear I have so much shit to make~.


End file.
